Kaiyla Chase: a story of a demigoddess
by Skylar Tran wisdoms daughter
Summary: Kaiyla Chase is a famous person, yet she lives a double life the public doesn't know about. As a daughter of Athena, she is smart about what she says, but what if one day she finds her sister. Follow the demigoddess on her life in school, fame, and myths. Please read. Rated t because I am paranoid.
1. about Kaiyla

**Hello! ****Ok, this is my first fanfiction, please don't judge. This is about a demigod with amazing powers and is sorta like a parody to the Percy Jackson series. This chapter is just a biography on her. Enjoy!**

Kaiyla's (pronounced ky-la) POV:

Hello! My name is Kaiylena "Kaiyla" Chase. Please just call me Kaiyla. My parents are pretty famous, which makes me famous, too. My father, Darion Chiba-Chase, is a famous Japanese artist and designer. My mother, Sadye( pronounced Sadie) Chiba-Chase, is a famous actor. Technically, they are my step- parents, but I consider them my full family. My half-siblings, twins Brandon and Bella, are two years older than me.

We go to Shakespeare's school of talent. Only kids who are talented (and rich because they have a big fee) got there. Apparently, I'm a big deal there because I got in with the most talents in one audition. Talents are basically subjects, like dance, smarts and, sports. I got in with six: dance, singing, acting, instrument playing, smarts, and art. The twins got in for singing, acting, and sports. The school is separated into buildings. One for each level: elementary, middle, and high school. You usually go there for your regular school subjects day, which is usually Monday, or if you got into the smarts talent and you would be given a day for that. Everyday of the week you learn a different talent. One building has dance,and sports are in one building, technically its not even a building just an area of little rooms. We call it the Pavilion. Singing, and instruments are in another. Acting and art in the last building. Art would include fashion too. The last building is where the staff lounge is and the main office, the audition room, janitors office and other things that is for staff only. For school events, we use the auditorium in the middle school building. The cafeteria is in the Pavilion with an outside dining area called the Café.

I was the youngest in the whole school when I got in, so for a whole year I was the only student in my grade(which was my first grade year). On the beginning of second grade, my soon- to-be best friend stepped in to the school,but that is for another time.

I knew who my actual dad is and mom. I knew I had a full-blood sister, named Annabeth. My mother is the Greek Goddess, Athena. I lived with her for the first year of my life to learn about my amazing powers, but that is too much to explain. I know that i am a demigod and i know that Annabeth is too, but I didn't meet her until the summer of third grade. My dad took Annabeth, but when I was two and had to move away from mom, he said he didn't have enough money to take care of me, so I went with one of the men my mom had an affair with, Darion Chase. My real dad is such a liar. After one year he got remarried and the year after that he got two boys. And he didn't give them away! How awful. Darion at the time already had the twins with Athena and they were 4. He was happy to take me in and so was Sadye.

A day after Darion took me in, he had a wedding with Sadye. I got my nicest dress and became flower girl last minute. Sadye was kind to me and the twins. She didn't care about Athena, she just loved being a part of a happy family. She was very kind and accepted me as a demigod. She was basically family.

I have many I say many I mean a lot. My favorite cousin is Derrick and Skye, they are siblings. Next is my cousin Maya, but I didn't know her in till a while. Next is twins Lindy and Logan, but I will talk about them in another story.

OK I know you are wondering about my amazing powers, but before I tell you about them I must tell you I don't like to brag or talk about the things I have and others don't so this is very uncomfortable for me. When I was born, I was sick and I was believed to not even be alive right now, so Athena seeked help from Artemis and Aphrodite. They gave me some of their blood to save me , so I have a part of them in me now and they became my godmothers. after they did that all of the major and minor gods took a liking to me and gave Me their blessing, so now I could use some of their powers. It's pretty cool. So now here is the story on my demigod life.

**There we go. First chapter done. I hope u like it. I wrote this on my phone so if there is any problems blame it on the phone. I will write another story on some of her cousins. That is for the future. Derrick and Skye are from ****the clique**** series and Logan and Lindy from I didn't do it and Maya from girl meets world. Please review.**

**Love with all my ,**

**Skylar Tran **

**PS I'm a girl.**


	2. Chapter 1: meeting Bree

**Welcome back! So this chapter takes place in Kaiyla's second grade year where we will meet Kaiyla's BFFL, Bree Solaris. Thank you for reading the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Bree's POV

Hello! I'm Brynna Solaris. But if you call me that I will jack you up. So most people call me Bree, unless I am in trouble with my mom. This is my first day at Shakespeare's school of talent. I heard there is not a lot of people in my grade. I head to the elementary school building. I see a sign that says office. I head towards it. There is not a lot of people here. Probably just 12. A lady asks my name. I told her my name and she gives me my schedule and my locker number. There is five columns: four for each of my talents and one for my regular school subjects:

Monday: regular

First: English, room 104

Second:history, room 105

Third:Math, room 106

Lunch

Fourth:study hall, library

Fifth: biology, room 107

Sixth:pe,gym

Tuesday: singing

Wednesday: instruments

Thursday: dancing

Friday: Art

My favorite subject (art) on my favorite day (Friday)! I rushed to get to my English class looking at the map the secretary gave me.

I stepped into the classroom and the first thing I saw was a girl with dark brown hair with streaks of lighter shade of brown running down through her hair and black rimmed glasses wearing a pink sundress with black leggings, sitting at the only desk and a teacher sitting in front of her, reading a book.

Kaiyla's POV:

I was told that there was a new student coming in my grade. I was so excited. Finally someone my age. I went to English and right away Mr. Xlea started reading Charlotte's Web. The good thing about being the only one in your grade is that you can get close to the teacher. Its like I was being homeschooled.

Then a girl with very light orange hair and a few freckles on her nose, wearing a purple tee and jeans, appeared in the doorway. "Is this Mr. Xleas class?" She asked looking down at a school map.

" Yes. You must be Brynna Solaris."

She winced at the sound of her full name.

"Please, just call me Bree."

"Alright well, is getting a desk for you right now, so hang in there. This is Kaiylena Chase. While we wait, how about you two introduce yourself to each other."I cringed at hearing my full name.

"Hello! I'm Kaiylena, but please just call me Kaiyla. What talents did you get in for?"

" I got in for Singing, dancing, instruments and art. You?"

"Singing, dancing, art, instruments, acting, and smarts."

"You must be the record breaking girl."

"That would be me."

Just then came in with a desk and placed it right next to mine.

"Welcome to class, buddy."

We instantly became friends.

**Bam! Chapter 2 done. I was too lazy to write her whole schedule. If you would like me to write down her full schedule review and I will do it and I will also write Kaiyla's schedule. Thanks for reading. I will try to update everyday. Percy Jackson will be coming in soon. **

**Love with all of my heart,**

**Skylar Tran**


	3. Chapter 2: New Kids

**Yeah chapter three! So this is in their third grade year, where I will be introducing two new demigod (but they don't know it) students to the school. I also forgot to tell you that the school is in NYC and Kaiyla lives in Westchester. Enjoy!**

Kaiyla's POV:

So, here I was with Bree and the twins eating at the Café. We were having a ceremony of a full year of friendship with Bree. Sadye packed angel cake for the four of us to eat today.

We were exchanging gifts while the twins took pictures for mom's scrapbook. We were basically family. It was a Thursday, which meant it was dancing day for Bree and I. We were in our matching owl shirts and had our hair in a ponytail.

The bell rung and we headed to class. We went to the ballet room. When we entered, there was two girls, a girl with curly dirty blonde hair and grey eyes wearing a white blouse and red jeans and another girl with platinum blonde hair that looks natural and blue eyes with the same outfit, except with blue jeans. They were talking to the dance teacher. Madame Monzel handed them a ballet uniform and told them to get changed. Bree pulled on my arm telling me to get changed.

I found out that their names are Lexia and Lyrica. Their talents are: archery, instruments, art, and singing. They had almost the same schedule as Bree. More students came in. For this class multiple grades could be in it, it just depends how good you dance.

After a week we became best friends. We were in the same grade and I knew they were demigods but I didn't tell them that. Bree was a demigod too, but I couldn't tell her. I had to wait for the right time.

Lexia's POV:

It was a casual Thursday for Lyrica and I. NOT! We were accepted into Shakespeare's school of talent. So EXCITING! We went to an office in one of the tall buildings. A lady gave us our schedule and our locker number. We headed to our ballet class. The teacher, Madame Monzel, gave us a uniform and told us to get changed.

We saw two interesting looking girls our age. "Hello! My name is Lexia."

"And I'm Lyrica. We're new here."

" I'm Kaiyla and this is Bree. What talents are you here for?"

"Archery, singing, instruments, and art."

The bell ring and class started. We became good friends. We just, well, clicked.

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! So if you want to know Lexias and Lyricas schedule, then for reading and reviewing! Peace!**

** Love with all my heart,**

**Skylar Tran**


	4. Chapter 3: the archenemy

**Hey! So this chapter is where I shall introduce Kaiyla's archenemy. She is not a demigod. Thank the gods! It takes place in the middle of their third grade year in may. Enjoy!**

Kaiyla's POV:

Ah! Monday. We picked up Bree and went to school. Bree and I walked to our building and met up with Lexia and Lyrica. We got to Mr. Xleas room and sat at our desk. Facing each other in a circle.

"I think we're getting a new student," Lexia said," because there is a fifth seat."

"I wonder who she is," I said. Right then Mr. Xleas came into the room with a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes.

"Girls, this is our new student, Terra Bradford. Would you please introduce yourself from who is the newest to the oldest."

"Hi. I'm Lexia Henders and I came here just a few months ago. I got in for archery, singing, instruments, and art" Lexia stood then sat at the end.

"Hello. I'm Lyrica Muses and I came here the same time as Lexia and got in for the same subjects."

"I'm Brynna Solaris, but dont call me Brynna or don't call me anything and I got in last year. My talents are instruments singing art and dancing."

"I'm Kaiylena Chase. I came two years ago and got in the same subjects as Bree and acting and smarts."

"Hey. I'm Terra. I got in for dancing and art."

"Ok ,class. Its time to get studying," Mr. Xlea announced.

Terra's POV:

Hello, I'm Terra. I just got accepted into Shakespeare's school of talent. I was determined to take over the school as the alpha on the first day. I was going to be the mean girl, like in those movies. I was going to get every boy in the grade to like me. But that never happened.

When I first got to my English classroom with Mr. Xlea, I saw 4 beautiful girls. The first one had dark brown hair that was lighter at the tips and had lighter shade of brown running down her head and her eyes changed colors, but it was like they were following her moods, but with all the colors, there was always silver specks in her eye. She was wearing a silver tee and jeans. The next girl had light orange hair with freckles on her nose. She had a dark shade of blue eyes and wore an orange and yellow tee with denim shorts. The third girl had blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She wore an owl tee with black jeans. The last girl had platinum blonde hair with the lighest shade of blue eyes I have ever saw. She wore a tee with a sun on it with overalls. There weren't any boys in our grade.

They started introducing themselves. Overalls was first and her name was Lyrica, unique name. Owl was next and her name was Lexia, but she doesn't seem like a Lexia. Next was Freckles and her name was Brynna, but don't tell I said that( I say with a sarcastic mocking tone). Last was mood eyes. She was the famous Kaiylena Chase and I right away started to plan how to take her down from her throne of glory.

After class, I went to my locker which was convient ly right next to Kaiyla's. "Hey Kaiyla. Tell me about yourself, I mean if you want to. I really want to become friends with you." I tried to say it in the sweetest tone possible.

"Well l live with my half family, Darion, Sadye, Brandon, and Bella in Westchester, so i get here by a helicopter everyday. I have a full blood sister, but she lives in San Francisco with my actual dad and her step mother and stepbrothers. My best friend is Bree and Lexia and Lyrica. We're really close."

"What happened to your actual mom?"

"She lives in New York. I met her a couple of times before and lived with her for one year."

" oh, sorry to hear that. Well gotta go." I ran to my next class, satisfied with the information I just found.

Bree's POV:

That girl Terra is bad news i just know it. I went it my locker, which is across the hall from Terra's and Kaiyla's. "Hey Kaiyla. Tell me about yourself, I mean if you want to. I really want to become friends with you." I was ready to barf by then. She had the most sickening sweet voice in the world and she was lieing through her ugly face. Does she even know how to mind her own business? Everyone knows about the important things about Kaiyla, but I also know the unimportant things about her.

After their talk, I slam my locker shut and walk to Kaiyla."She is so obnoxious! " Kaiyla blurted out. I smirked.

"She's probably using that information against you."

"I know that. I'm not dumb."

" then why did you tell her all that stuff about you?"

She crossed her arms and put on a smirk "Cause I know she can't bring me down. I will show her strong my will is and I really don't care about what she thinks or others, because I only need my friends not my enemiesenemies. And it was the right thing to do and it was polite." She is much stronger and smarter than most people give her credit for. They just think she is a snobby rich kid, but in truth she is the kindest person in the world.

The bell rung and we got to class. Shortly, lunch came. "I'm starving!" Lexia announced once we got to the Café. Kaiyla got out her student card to pay for our lunches. We had a routine where we each take turns buying lunch for each other and today was her day.

"Calm down and let me get to the line to get food to fill your starving stomaches." Kaiyla replied to lexia's comment. Soon we sat at our usualtable, table nine, which was the closest to the fields. Kaiyla dropped off her backpack and went to the lunch line. Brandon and Bella arrived and soon did Kaiyla with our food. Terra popped up out of no where and came to our table with her lunch" hey, guys could I sit here with you. I have no where else to sit." She said in that sickening sweet voice. I scowled. I despised that girl.

" sure, Terra." Kaiyla said, " this is my siblings twins brandon and bella." She said while pointing at them. I crossed my arms. How could she say yes? She knows I hate Terra. Kaiyla shot me a look saying just for one day and her eyes said I could explain. I shot Terra a nasty look and Terra smirked back at me. How dare she!?

It was actually a nice lunch because Terra had no idea what we were talking about redoing our lunch buying schedule. She just sat there quietly eating her food. We finished our lunches and bid our farewell to the twins. We had a race to the library and obviously Kaiyla won. Then. A mysterious boy appereared in the doorway. "May I speak with Kaiyla Chase?"

**oh! Cliffhanger. I'll be introducing Percy Jackson, next chapter, so hang in tight. Thanks for reading and I might not update tomorrow. Let's cross our fingers that I do?**

** Love with all my heart,**

**Skylar Tran**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yay! chapter four is here. OK like I said Percy Jackson will be in this chapter. Most of the chapter is just a flashback to the summer before 3rd grade. this takes place in the sea of monsters. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

Kaiyla's POV:

I sorta freaked out when the guy asked to speak with me, but then I looked at him closer and I realized its just Percy. You must be wondering who he was, and well I have the answer, but it's a long one:

_It was a hot summer day.(is that too cliché?). We had the whole day in NYC. Bree was having bonding time with her mom so the twins and I went down to the park to play soccer. One person would be the goalie for each of the team while the other two j ust fight to score a point. _

_We were walking back to the hotel when 5 giant dogs surrounded us and looked like they were going to pounce._

_" uhh, Brandon what are those?"I asked shaking._

_" no idea."_

_" whoa, that's a lot of help. " _

_" there is no time for your sarcastic jokes, how do we escape?" _

_**Wait! Pause! OK you may think that Kaiyla has been to camp half-blood, but she hasn't. She lived with Athena when she was one and Athena told her about her life and powers, but she never been to camp half-blood. She has met Annabeth too, but she barely remembers ! Play!**_

_I reached for my charm necklace ( its like a charm bracelet except a necklace) and grab a hold of my sword charm and chanted"Gods Almighty, give me power!" The sword became detached from the necklace and grew life size, or so it is big enough to use._

_"Ummm, Kaiyla? Why do you have a SWORD!?" Bella asked surprised and scared._

_" no worries our mom taught me this. I'll explain more when we are safe."_

_" wait so what are those things?"_

_"Hellhounds. I'll distract them and try to get a cab."_

_I ran at a hell hound, while the twins escaped. I stab one and it became dust. I soon killed all of them. I ran to the twins." Where is the cab?"_

_" over there. Let's go!." Bella pointed to the cab._

_We got in and I told the driver the address of camp half-blood and slid the divisor closed. "OK you probably won't believe me, but we are the children of Athena and those big dogs just tried to kill us."_

_" wait Athena as in the Greek goddess?"leave it to Bella to ask the dumb question." Why did it try to kill us?" Her voice slightly rising._

_" because we are demigods or half bloods, if you will. We are naturally intelligent because we are the kids of Athena."_

_"OK so where are we going and how do you know this stuff?"Brandon always have the reasonable questions._

_"Camp half-blood, the only safe place for demigods. While I stayed with my mom, she told me all about this stuff and told me to come here if I ever get attacked, so now we are going there."_

_We rode in silence. Finally we got to the bottom of Half-blood hill.I paid him and got out. "Let's go. To camp half-blood." We walled up the tree, when suddenly a gray taxi appeared. Percy, Annabeth, and a big guy with one eye came out of the cab. "Annabeth!" I cried and ran to her._

_"Kai-kai!" She opened her arms and I ran into her arms._

_"I missed you, so much."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"The twins and I got attacked by hellhounds, so we came here."_

_"Introduce me to your half siblings."_

_"This is Brandon and Bella. Who are your friends?"_

_"This is Percy son of Posieden and Tyson the Cyclopes. Also the son of Posieden."_

_"Come on let's get to camp I want to see it!" I started tugging on her arm._

_"OK, OK."_

_"Over there must be Thalia's pine. Right, Annie?"_

_"Yes,I miss her."_

_"How come I can't call you Annie and she can? You just met her!" Percy butted in._

_"She is my sister same mom and dad and I love her more than anything and she is younger than me."_

_" yet you still punch your other younger siblings for calling you a nickname." He muttered, but I still heard him and giggled._

_"Oh pretty necklace." Tyson said._

_"Thank you. My mother gave it to me when I was born. 'To protect and to help me' she told me." _

_" wait how do you know your parents already?" Percy asked._

_" I lived with Athena for one year, because I apparently have great powers so I learned about them with her."_

_We saw campers fighting minotaurs at the top of the hill. "What is going on? Are those minotaurs?" Bella sreamed._

_"I'm not sure what is wrong. Tyson and the kids stay hree . Percy and I will go help."_

_Things happened and suddenly there was a light in above me. I looked up and saw an owl. Then pink dust surrounded me. "Brandon, Bella. What is going on?!." _

_" hang in tight, Kaiyla. Annabeth will be here soon." I then blacked out and fainted._

_I woke up in a room with blue walls. There was a guy with eyes all over his body. Then, a figure came in. It looked like Percy , but I wasn't sure. He got closer and it was Percy. "Hey, Kaiyla. How are you feeling? Do you need something to drink?"_

_I nodded. He gave me a cup with a blue straw. I drank it and it tasted like Sadyes famous strawberry cheesecake. I mentally sighed." How long have I been out?"_

_"Three hours. Tell me what happened before you blacked."_

_"Well an owl appeared above my Head then pink dust surrounded me." I looked down at my body. "Where did these clothes come from?!"_

_"Before I answer that take a look in the mirror." He handed me a hand mirror. I looked at it and saw that my hair was done in a fishtail braid and the makeup on my face was flawless. "What happened!? Why is there makeup on me?"_

_"Aphrodite's bleessing. Athena's owl. Ways to show who is your parent, so you are the daughter of Athena and Aphrodite. That makes no sense." _

_"But I thought that Athena was my mom not both of them!"_

_"Did your mom tell you anything about this?" _

_"No! Maybe. I don't know. I wasn't even one yet when I lived with her." _

_"Then how do you remember what demigods are?"_

_"She sent me notes and flashcards to prepare for this stuff. She didn't tell me about this, though."_

_"I guess we should ask Chiron, but he is not here. You know who he is right? You remember?" I nodded. "Of course you do. You're the daughter of Athena. I guess we should ask Mr. D." He held his hand out for me. I took it and stood up. "I want to see Annie first."_

_"OK. To the smarty pants cabin."_

_"Hey that's offense."_

_While we walked, he pointed out things at the camp. We finally reached the cabin. Percy knocked. A girl answered the door. "Kaiyla?!"_

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry! Ive been busy so I couldn't update yesterday. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**With all my heart,**

**Skylar Tran**


	6. Chapter 5: the quest

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I was busy ,so yeah. This chapter will pick up from chapter 4, where a girl opened the door to the Athena cabin and said, "Kaiyla!?" Enjoy!**

_Kaiyla's POV:_

_When i heard my name I jumped, also because the girl started hugging me and I realized it was Bella."OMG, Kaiyla! Are you alright? Do you know what happened? Do you feel good?"_

_"Any more questions and I won't be okay. I'm fine. I figure you got claimed by Athena. Where is Brandon?"_

_"He's taking a tour. He also got claimed by Athena. Are you Athena's kid?" suddenly,an arrow and moon appeared above Kaiyla's head._

_"Yepand apparently Artemis. Do you know where Annabeth is?"_

_"I think she is at the arena. I'll go with you guys." They walked to the arena and sure enough Annabeth was there. _

_"Lena! Are you alright? Do you feel better? What happened to you?"_

_"Enough with asking me how I'm doing! Obviously , I'm okay because I'm out of bed."_

_"Annabeth, she got claimed by three goddesses. We're not sure what it means." Percy informed Annabeth._

_"Who did she get claimed by?"_

_"Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis, which bothers me the most."_

_"There is something up with that. Did you tell Mr. D?"_

_"No, she wanted to see you first."_

_"Well, we better take her to him." Annabeth grabbed Kaiyla by her hand and Kaiyla took Bella's hand with her free hand. They started walking toward the big house. _

_"You guys stay here. Me and Annabeth will go in."_

_"Annabeth and I."_

_"Whatever"_

_They entered and after twenty minutes they came back out. "We got good news and bad news."_

_"Bad news first."_

_"Bad news is that they have no idea what is happening and Thalia s tree has been poisoned. Good news is they are willing to take tests on Kaiyla to find out what it is."_

_"That's good. Right?" I asked._

_"In a way. You will be put in the Artemis cabin for now."_

_"I'll be the only one right?"_

_"Yeah. The twins are permitted to be there at anytime, too"_

_"Ok ."_

_Soon it was night. I laid in bed thinking what happened that day. I got an idea suddenly. I got up and ran to Percy's cabin and knocked. He didn't answer. I saw him and Annabeth and Tyson riding on hippocampi to a boat. I sighed. It will have to wait till they get back._

_Weeks passed Annabeth and Percy have been gone forever and I was starting to worry. Its been around a week since Clarisse went on her quest. I was bored out of my mind one morning.I walked to Thalias pine. I saw Clarisse walking towards me. "Clarisse?! You made it back. Where's Annabeth? "_

_"She'll be back soon kiddo. Go tell the others that I'm back."_

_I ran off to notifying Mr. D._

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently. I was busy. I hoped you liked it please review, I'm getting desperate. See y'all soon.**

**With all my love,**

**Skylar Tran**


	7. Chapter 6: Back to reality

**Hi sorry for not updating. I've been busy. Actually I had this chapter typed for awhile but then I realized I didn't upload it I was like," Breh u need to upload it." So now here it is. Thus chapter takes place when Clarisse comes back from her quest. Enjoy!**

Everyone_ gathered at Thalia's Pine. Clarisse had the golden fleece with her and telling about her quest. They put it on the tree and Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson returned. Percy gave credit to Clarisse, but I know that it was to impress her father, but it still touched my heart._

_Some people may not have recognized Percy for what he did, but I did. I cheered for him and bounced on Annabeth giving her a bear hug. We were celebrating when this happened._

_Chiron walked over, " Kaiyla, I'm here to tell you some news about your parentage. You see, Athena is your mother but the other 2 goddesses that claimed you are technically a part of you. They gave their blood to you when you were born so that you could live."_

_"Whoa! That's exciting!"_

_"You bet, Kaiyla. But let's get you home now. Your parents are missing you." Annabeth said._

_"Let me get my things and the we go home!"_

Back to the present:

"Kaiyla! Snap out of it!" I heard Bree yell.

"Oh! Sorry."

"That Percy guy wants to talk to you."

"Oh, OK" I walked out of the classroom to see Percy.

"Hey, Kaiyla. I know this wasn't expected, but there was an emergency at camp. We have to go, like now!"

"But I have school."

"Your dad is signing you out early."

"Oh well let's go. Did I tell you that I suspect demigods in my class?"

"No but you should keep an eye out."

"OK" I entered the classroom and told Mr. Xlea that I was going home early. I grabbed my things and left.

I followed Percy to a beat up van,"where did you get the ride?"

"Its Apollo's chariot. Artemis's huntresses are in there with Thalia, Grover, and two new demigods, Nick and Bianca. We just found them."

"Where is Annie?"

"That's kinda the emergency."

"WHAT?! What do you mean by that."

"She is missing and we don't know where she is."

"Wait, WHAT!? What do you mean she is missing? What happened to her? Are you playung with me?! Cause if you are, you are getting pounded!" My voice as rising dangerously high.

"Let's get to the car then I will explain everything."

"OK, let's go." I said slowly calming climbed into the car and I got introduced to everyone and greeted Thalia. We started driving to camp. I was getting extremely worried for Annabeth.

**I hoped you liked thus chapter. I have been busy so I may not upload in a while. Please review favorite and whatever else there us to do. Bye!**

**With all my heart,**

**Skylar Tran**


	8. Chapter 7: Annabeth! & Boy in the class?

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the long wait. Now let's get started. This chapter takes place in **_**The Titans Curse i**_**f u didn't already guess that in the last chapter. They have arrived at Camp Half-blood. Annabeth has gone captured. Enjoy!**

Kaiyla's POV:

OK, so I may have gone insane when I found about Annabeth's kidnapping, but I think I'm calm now...I think. I could never be sure. For all I know I could just burst out sobbing in...3...2...1. Tears pour down my face and hit the sand on the beach. I wiped my tears and went to the Artemis cabin. I was allowed to sleep in Athena, Artemis, or Aphrodite cabin because they claimed me. I like the Artemis cabin because there is no one there and I could clear out my mind, but now that the Hunters are here, I could make new friends ... Or enemies. I went in and all eyes are on me.

"Why is that demigod here? She can't be a daughter if Artemis." Said a random hunter.

"Theresa, don't be rude. I'm Zoë. Who are you?"

"I'm Kaiyla, daughter if Athena, sister of Annabeth, and Artemis's and Aphrodite's goddaughter."

"Ah. You must be the lucky demigod she helped live again. You are welcomed here and with the hunters."

"I appreciate the warm welcome, but I always been welcomed in this cabin."

"So that must be your stuff on that bunk?"

"Yes. Please don't touch it. You may pick any bunk you desire."

I walked out the cabin and went to see how many Athena kids were here at camp and I needed a hoodie too. There was at least 5 kids there with their things dropped off on other peoples bunk. I grabbed my favorite sweater that was silver with an owl in a pink heart. I headed to the Zeus cabin to visit Thalia. I knocked on the door and she answered it. "Hey, Kaiyla. Come on in." I entered and was left staring at the magnificent cabin. I walked towards Thalia. "So, what happened with Annabeth? You're going to go save her right? "

"Yeah, we're having a counseler meeting after capture the flag. How was school? Any new kids?" She said plainly.

"Today, a girl named Terra came. Bree is still there with Lexia and Lyrica."

"Are you sure that they are demigods?"

"Yeah I feel it. But I would give it time maybe I was wrong, but that is rare."

"Always correct, like Annabeth." Her face paled.

"You know it wasn't Percy's fault."

"I know I'm just so angry and sad that I have to blame someone and it was only reasonable to blame him."

"He tried his best and you are just making him angry."

"I know. Kaiyla, for a little girl, you are nice company and know how to cheer someone up."

"I am not a little girl." I puffed out my chest and sat up straight. We burst out laughing. "I'm just as big as you." I slumped back down. "Or not." She laughed.

"Let's go, capture the flag is starting soon and I want to get some practice in before." She took my hand and dragged me to the arena. We laughed and joked around, like we knew each other forever. I felt close to her, almost as close as I felt with Annabeth.

After the counseler meeting, Percy told me about the quest. I was not happy to hear that Percy was not going because he needed to go. At least I would have company. Or not I saw him flying away with Blackjack, so I decided to follow him on my hoverboard, a charm that came with my necklace. I touched my charm necklace and got a hold of the charm and chanted," Gods almighty, give me power!" The board became life size I hope don't he board and strapped on and followed Percy. I saw where he was going and decided to just go back to camp.

The next day I went back to school. Terra was there with 3 fourth graders and people staring at them like they were the queens. Students were crowding around my limo, because I never arrive in it. We drove Bree with us today. We stepped out and everyone stopped and looked at us and that is about 20 kids. We walked in the building and met up with Lexia and Lyrica. We went to our lockers. Then the bell rung and we headed to our classes.

Terra's POV:

When I arrived with my new 4th grade clique, everyone stared at us. I could have gotten used to the attention, but then stupid Kaiyla just have to show up in her fancy limo that i could never afford with wannabee Bree. They stole the attention and we just stood there like wierdos. They just walked in like they didn't even notice the stares. Those losers! I marched towards my locker and got my books and slammed the door closed. Why can't Kaiyla not get all of the attention? I mean I'm pretty, right?

When I entered there was magically six desks instead of 5 in groups of pairs.

Then Mr. Xlea entered with a boy with Blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He was cute but not handsome.

"Good morning class. This is Ashton Stola. Could everyone introduce themselves from oldest to newest?"

"Hi, I'm Kaiyla Chase and I got in for singing, instruments, acting, dancing, art, and smarts."

"Hey, I'm Brynna Solaris. Please call me Brynn. I got in for singing instruments art and dancing." Please call me Brynn, I said mockingly in my head.

"I'm Lexia Henders and got in for archery, singing, instruments, and art"

"I'm Lyrica Muses and I too got in for archery, singing, instruments, and art"

"Hey I'm Terra Bradford and I got in for dancing and art."

"I'm Ashton Stola. I got in for instruments dancing and singing." I saw him looking in the direction of Kaiyla's and Bree's desks. I bet he is looking at Kaiyla. Ughhh! At least he is the first male student in our grade and I shall have him!

"OK everyone. You may have the rest of the period to talk amongst yourselves. Kaiyla, you will be moving over next to Terra and Ashton will sit next to Bree." Kaiyla sat up straight and looked at me. Then turned back around and whispered to Bree. She got up and sat next to me. Then the bell rung and we went to our lockers.

**Hey** **sorry for not updating in a long while. I actually had this halfway typed and I never got to finishing it. Please review or favorite or both. If you want me to update more often or have any ideas please tell me. **

** With all my love, **

**Skylar Tran**


End file.
